


Mirror, Mirror

by themalfoymanner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themalfoymanner/pseuds/themalfoymanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Harry's insistence, Draco accompanies him to an abandoned classroom to examine an old mirror, unaware of its significance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to a tumblr prompt: "au where Harry shows Draco the Mirror of Erised and stands next to him, asking him what he sees, and Draco is all like 'what trick are you playing Potter? I only see us. It's just a mirror.'"

“Come on! You need to see this!” Harry grabs Draco’s arm and tugs him along the corridor, his excitement palpable.

Draco huffs and halfheartedly tries to free his arm from Harry’s grasp. “As you can see, I’m coming. There’s no need to manhandle me, you brute.”

Harry grins. “I thought you liked it when I manhandle you?”

Flushing slightly, Draco raises his chin and sniffs, “I tolerate it, that’s all.”

Despite his earlier hurry, Harry comes to a stop, staring at Draco incredulously. “Oh? You _tolerate_ it? So last night, when you were screaming so loudly that you broke the Silencing Charm… that was you just _tolerating_ it?”

Draco narrows his eyes. “Yes. I didn’t want to wound your fragile ego.”

Grinning wickedly, Harry pulls him closer and whispers, “I had no idea you were so considerate. You little Hufflepuff.” He nips Draco’s earlobe. “Now hurry up, or I’ll punish you.”

Draco shudders and briefly considers staying put to receive his punishment, but really, he _is_ rather curious. Knowing Harry, it’s probably something awful, like a rally for house-elf rights or a support group for orphan giants, but hey, maybe Harry has finally done something decent and bought Draco a present. Holding onto this hope, Draco interlocks their fingers and allows Harry to lead him to an unused classroom at the end of the hall.

As Harry locks the door behind them, Draco notices an old, cracked mirror propped up in the corner of the room. How odd. Maybe Harry is finally taking Draco up on his offer to teach him how to style his hair? Or maybe he just wants to fuck in front of it? 

Harry gathers Draco in his arms and kisses his temple. “Come on. I want to find out what you see.”

On that rather cryptic note, they walk over to stand in front of the mirror. Harry’s watching Draco’s face avidly, making him slightly self-conscious. Draco shoots him a wry look. “It’s a mirror. What, is this the first one you’ve encountered? That explains so much.” 

Harry laughs and elbows him. “Git. No, look into the mirror. What do you see?”

Frowning, Draco complies. “It’s us. So what?” 

Harry furrows his brow. “You see us? That’s all?” 

Draco heaves a sigh. “Yes, Potter, shocking as this is, mirrors tend to be reflective. This is what allows normal people to groom themselves.”

Harry shakes his head. “I must be messing it up. The same thing happened when Ron first looked in it.” He backs up several paces, leaving Draco alone in front of the mirror. “Okay, _now_ what do you see?”

When Draco turns back to the mirror, he’s somewhat startled to see the same image staring back at him. “It’s- it’s still us. From before. It’s the same.” He looks over at Harry in confusion. “What kind of mirror is this?”

In a rough voice, Harry asks, “We look- just like we do now?”

“Yes! I look exquisite, of course, and you’re standing there wearing that horrible jumper, really Potter, it ought to be burned, it would be an act of charity-" Harry throws himself at Draco, kissing him so enthusiastically that Draco staggers back, his knees hitting the desk behind him. Despite his confusion, Draco can’t help angling his face to deepen the kiss, holding Harry flush against his body. 

When Harry breaks the kiss, he stares at Draco with warm, slightly wild eyes. “I can’t believe you saw us, just as we are. It’s- it’s unbelievable. You soppy romantic, you.” 

Draco hisses, “Potter, tell me the significance of this mirror immediately! What’s it supposed to do?”

His face impossibly tender, Harry says quietly, “It shows you your heart’s desire.”                                                                                                 

_Oh_. Draco flushes, staring down at the floor. He wishes Harry had told him this earlier, he feels much too vulnerable right now, fuck, now Harry has the upper hand, he knows exactly what he, what _this_ , means to Draco, and it’s too much- 

Harry gently tips Draco’s chin up, forcing Draco to look him in the eye. “Want to know what I see?” When Draco stays silent, Harry continues. “I see us, but older. Your hair’s a little longer, and you look so- happy. _We_ look so happy.” Draco’s breath catches. “We’re- we’re living in this house, out in the country, and there’s this little girl with blonde hair and grey eyes running around the garden. She’s- she’s ours.”

Draco swallows, trying to find his voice. “That’s what you want?” 

Harry beams at him. “ _You’re_ what I want. Everything else is extra.” He cradles Draco’s face between his hands, treating him with a reverence that takes Draco’s breath away. “It’s always been us.” Draco bends down to capture his lips, and he feels so _full_ \- full of love, full of promise, full of hope. 

Full of Harry.


End file.
